Sonic Boom - Amy's birthday
by LadyPeach7
Summary: A new hedgehog girl is in the village and Amy's life is destroyed piece by piece. But when Sonic shows his attention to the new girl, Amy gets afraid, that she has lost him. She goes to her friend Perci. Can Perci help her?
1. Perci

In Seaside Island comes the nightfall. Perci the bandicoot, sits on the balcony of her room in a big five apartment shack and looks at the stars in the sky. When she sees a shooting star fall, she closes her eyes and begins to make a wish. Suddenly she hears a knock at the door breaking her concentration.

Perci: *quickly jumps up from the chair and walks to the door* Who is it?

First there is no answer, just a crying sniffling. Then a familiar voice is heard behind the door.

?: Perci, it's me.

Perci: *confused* Amy? Is that you?

Amy: Yes! Can I come in, please.

Perci: *opens the door and gets the worst shock in her life* OMG, Amy! What's happened?

The pink hedgehog stands crying next to her, with wet and dirty clothes. Her quills are covered with mud and her right arm shows deep wounds.

Amy: *looks with tears at her* I don't know, where I should go now. You are the only person, who I can trust at the moment.

Perci: *still shocked* OMG! *grabs her by the arm and pulls her in* Please, come in. I have to clean your wounds. But first... *looks at her from head to foot* ...you have to take a shower. Then you will tell me everything. Please, follow me. *leads Amy to the bathroom*

Amy: *follows her with a sad lowered head* Forgive me, that I disturb you at this time.

Perci: *reaches the bathroom* No problem, Amy! Please, go in and take a shower. You can give me the dirty clothes. I will wash them.

The pink hedgehog nods sadly, walks in the bathroom, takes off her clothes and hands them to Perci.

Perci: *takes the clothes* Call me, if you need something.

Amy: *nods sadly again* OK. *closes the door*

Perci: *walks to the wash room and begins to clean Amy's clothes* I wonder what happened. *stops for a moment to wash the clothes* Wait a minute. Isn't today her birthday? *puts her hand to her mouth in shock* That poor girl. I think something terrible has happened. *continues to clean, as suddenly she hears a cry in the bathroom* Oh no! *runs to the bathroom and knocks at the door* Amy, are you alright?

In the bathroom, Amy sits crying in the shower cabin and lets the warm water flow on her naked body.

Perci: *knocks again* Amy, can you hear me? Are you alright?

Amy: *stands up and turn the water off* Yes, Perci! I hear you. I come out in 5 minutes!

Perci: *breathes out relieved* Thanks goodness. You can take my gown. I will wait in the living room for you.

Amy: OK!

After five minutes, Amy comes out of the bathroom and walks to the living room, where Perci waits for her.

Amy: *sits down on the couch next to her* Thank you for let me take a shower, Perci.

Perci: *take her arm and begins to clean her wounds with zelenka* No problem, Amy. *blows very gently on the wounds and asks worried* Does it hurt?

Amy: *drops her head sadly* Yes, it hurts. Very badly!

Perci: *continues to clean* I'm sorry. It will hurt just for few minutes, then the pain will go away.

Amy: *sighs* I don't mean the wounds.

Perci: *stops with the cleaning and looks confused at her* What do you mean?

Amy: *begins to cry again* He hurt me so many times, but this time I can't forgive him.

Perci: *more confused* Wait a minute. What's happened? And who is he?

Amy: *rolls the eyes and sighs* I mean Sonic! Who else?

Perci: *gets a little angry and folds her arms* Ok, now tell me what the little bastard did to you?

Amy: *looks in the room around, sees a mirror on the wall and looks into it* Perci? Am I ugly?

Perci: *widens her eyes* What? You are pretty. Just look at you how pretty you are. Each good looking guy in the village swoons, when you pass them.

Amy: *sighs and looks at the floor* But not he. He has never looked at me that way, like the pink hedgehog girl.

Perci: *confused* Which pink hedgehog girl? And please, tell me down to the last detail.

Amy: *sighs and begins to tell her* It all started yesterday.


	2. Sonia the hedgehog

24 hours earlier...

Soar the Eagle gives the news, with Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Old Monkey, Fastidious Beaver, and Wild Cat watching.

Soar: Breaking news! An epidemic is sweeping across the globe. Hedgehog Fever!

Everyone steps away from Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy: *look confused at them* What?

Soar: I'm not talking about an actual disease, of course. I'm colourfully describing the mania surrounding teen singing sensation...

The screen shows a stylized image of Sonia the hedgehog.

Soar: Sonia the hedgehog!

A series of clips show Sonia on stage, then waving to a group of fans, then running away from photographers.

Sonic: *widens his eyes and slaps himself, suddenly hopeful that he isn't dreaming* OK, I'm not dreaming! I can't believe, that I see her again after so many years.

Amy: *looks at him suspiciously* You know her?

Sonic: *smiles* Of course I know her. As children, we were always together.

Amy : *a little disappointed and looks sadly away* Oh.

Sonic: *to Soar* Tell me more about her, please!

The screen shows more pictures and videos of Sonia.

Soar: *continues with the news* Well, fans everywhere are going gaga. They just can't get enough of her.

The screen cuts back to Soar.

Soar: And today, we heard that she will spend her holidays on this island. This is the end of our news. See you next time.

Dixon: *walks to the group with a bunch of music CDs of Sonia* Do you guys want to hear the new music album of Sonia the hedgehog? *hands them one of the CDs* It's free!

Sonic: *takes it* I want one. *squeal loudly, making Amy, Tails, Sticks and Knuckles cover their ears*

Tails: *growls* Can you stop doing that? *walks to Dixon* I take one, too.

Dixon: *hands him a CD* Here you go.

Knuckles: Oh, oh, me too! *takes on*

Sticks: OK, I will try, too. *takes one*

Dixon: *hands one to Amy* You too, Miss?

Amy: *folds her arms and lifts up her nose proudly* No, thank you, but I think I'll pass.

Sonic: *tries to persuade her* Come on, Amy. Just take one. You will love it.

Amy: *growls* How you can be so sure? You've never heard her sing.

Sonic: *smirks* Oh, yes. I did. When we were children.

Amy: *pouts* That doesn't mean that she has the same voice, like in her childhood.

Sonic: *sighs and smiles* OK, before you judge, just listen to one track.

The scene changes to Sonic's House...

Team Sonic is listening to one of Sonia's songs.

Sonia: *sings the song from **Roxette - Listen To Your Heart** *

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile_  
 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_  
 _You've built a love, but that love falls apart_  
 _Your little piece of heaven, turns too dark_

 _Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_  
 _Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_  
 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

Sonic is absolutely giddy. Amy isn't impressed.

Sonia: *sings*

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_  
 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_  
 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_  
 _They're swept away, nothing is..._

Amy: *pouts, reaches over and turns the radio off* Ugh... that was terrible!

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks: *in choir* I LOVE IT!

Sonic: *smiles* I knew I could rely on you, guys. Eventually, Sonia has the voice of an Angel. Wait until you hear the rest of the album! *turns the radio on*

Sonia: *sings the song from **Rednex - Wish You Were Here** *

 _Wish you were here_  
 _Me oh my countryman_  
 _Wish you were here_

 _Wish you were here_  
 _Don't you know the stove is_  
 _Getting colder_  
 _And I miss you like hell_  
 _And I'm feeling blue_

Suddenly, the Team Sonic hear someone singing. They all turn around and see Sonia stands in the doorway.

Sonic: *widens his eyes* I can't believe it! It's her!

Sonia: *smiles at him and sings*

 _I miss your laugh I miss your smile_  
 _I miss everything about you_  
 _Every seconds like a minute_  
 _Every minute like a day_  
 _When you're far away_

Sonic walks to her, stops in front of her and smiles lovely.

Sonia: *smiles and continues to sing*

 _Don't you know the snow is getting colder_  
 _And I miss you like hell_  
 _And I'm feeling blue_

When the song ends, Sonic pulls her closer and hugs her.

Sonic: *cuddles up at her* I miss you, Sonia.

Sonia: *smiles and hugs him back* I miss you too, my blue countryman.

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks sigh in awe, except Amy.

Amy *looks stunned at them, growls a little and thinks* What does it mean?


	3. Nice to meet you

Sonic and Sonia hug each other, until Amy breaks the moment.

Amy: *growls angrily* Excuse me!

Sonic: *lets go of Sonia and scrapes the back of his head* Oh, I'm sorry. That's Sonia, of whom I have told you.

All, except Amy: *welcome her* Hi, Sonia.

Sonia: *winks* Hi, guys. Nice to meet you.

All, except Amy go to her.

Tails: *shakes Sonia's hand* Hi, I'm Tails. Sonic's little brother.

Sonia: *smiles and shakes his hand* Nice to meet you, Tails.

Sticks: *shakes her hand too* I'm Sticks. And this is my snail. *shows her a snail*

Sonia: *smiles meekly* Eeeeh, nice to meet you, Sticks. *looks at the snail* Hi, snail.

The snail looks at her unimpressed and blinks with the eyes.

Knuckles: *hugs Sonia and shakes her hand* Hi, I'm Knuckles.

Sonia: *smiles* Hi, Knuckles.

Knuckles: *looks stunned at her* Wow, you are a pink hedgehog. I've never seen a pink hedgehog before.

Amy: *stunned and hits the table with her fists* Knuckles, I'm a pink hedgehog. And you see me every day.

Knuckles: *waves with his hand* Oh, come on, Amy. You're not pink. Your color is like more... *thinks* ...magenta.

Amy: *growls softly at his stupidity, gritting her teeth* Grrrr...

Sonia: *giggles and walks to her* Hi, I'm Sonia. Nice to meet you. *hands her the hand* I hope we will be good friends. *smiles sweetly at her*

Sonic: *sighs* Your smile is the cutest what I have ever seen.

Amy: *disappointed and thinks* _But I have the cutest smile._ *pouts at him and notices that Sonia still holds her hand to shake hers* I'm sorry. *turns away* If you want my friendship, then you have to earn it.

Sonia: *takes her hand disappointed away* Oh, I'm sorry.

Sonic: *runs quickly to Sonia's side* Amy, what's the matter with you? It's not your stile to be so mean.

Amy: *snorts* I'm not mean. I'm just... just... *don't know what to say* Never mind. I go to work now. It's my first working day today. *passes the group and leaves the shack*

Sonic: *puts his hand on Sonia's shoulder* Don't worry. She is actually very nice. Just give her time to know you better.

Sonia: *smiles at him* OK, I will try. Where should I stay?

Sonic: *thinks* You can stay by me. Like in the old times.

Sonia: *smiles* That would be wonderful, Sonic. *hugs him* Thank you, Sonic.

Sonic: *hugs her back* No problem, sis.

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks: *shocked* She is your sister?

Sonic: *smiles meekly* Yes, sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm seven minutes older. *to Sonia* Hey sis, where are your bags?

Sonia: They are by Lady Walrus. I will work there and take care of her baby.

Sonic: You've a job? *proudly* That's my little sister. *hugs and cuddles her* I'm so proud of you. *pulls away* If you wait for some minutes, I run to Lady Walrus and bring your bags here.

Sonia: *smiles* OK, I will wait.

Sonic runs away.

Tails: *to Sonia* Excuse me, Sonia, but I have a lot of work in my workshop. See you. *walks away*

Sonia: *winks after him* See you Tails.

Sticks: And I have to feed my snail.

Knuckles: I have to go train. So, see you later.

Sonia: *smiles* See you later, guys.

Knuckles and Sticks leave the shack.

Sonia: *is alone now and looks around* I think, I have a lot of work to clean this mess of my brother. *begins to clean up Sonic's shack*


	4. Taken job

Amy walks in the village, until she reaches the shack of Lady Walrus and knocks at the door.

Lady Walrus: *opens the door and smiles at her* Can I help you, my dear.

Amy: *bows* Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm Amy Rose and I'm here to take care of your baby. It's my first day today. Remember?

Lady Walrus: *thinks* Oh yes. But, sorry the job is taken.

Amy: *stunned* What? By who?

Lady Walrus: *smiles* By Sonia the hedgehog.

Amy can't believe it, that Sonia has got the job, which she wanted.

Amy : *tries with all effort* But... You told me that I have to wait one month.

Lady Walrus: *smiles meekly* Yes, but you weren't the only one, who wanted this job. Sonia was looking for a job and so she asked me. That was 5 months ago. She had sent me a written application.

Amy: But, you don't know her.

Lady Walrus: *giggles* Of course I know her. She is a singer and a star. And it's an honor for me to give her this job.

Amy: *growls* Excuse me, Ma'am. But you know me better than her. My Team and I have to save your baby every time.

Lady Walrus: *smiles at her* Yes, my dear. And I really thank you for that.

Amy: *growls* I will not give up so easily. I will... *interrupted by a strong breeze and closes her eyes* What the... *opens the eyes and sees Sonic stands in front of her*

Sonic: *winks to her* Hey, Ames. What are you doing her.

Amy: *folds her arms* I was here for my job. But Sonia already got it.

Sonic: Yes, I know. Sonia told me it a few minutes ago.

Amy: *growls* And why are you here?

Sonic: Well, I'm her to take Sonia's bags, which she has left here. *turns to Lady Walrus* Ma'am, can you give me Sonia's bags please?

Lady Walrus: *smiles* But of course. *walks in and comes with the bags back* Here are they.

Sonic: *smiles and bows* Thank you, Ma'am. *takes the bags*

Lady Walrus closes the door.

Amy : *looks stunned at him* Since when you are so helpful? Last week, I asked you to help me with my heavy shopping bags. You told me... *tries to impersonate him* ..."Sorry, Ames. But my back hurts so much."

Sonic: *hisses at her* Excuse me, your highness. But I fought Eggman and after that I had these pains.

Amy: *folds her arms and rolls the eyes* Oh, really? A few minutes later I saw you doing push ups.

Sonic: *smirks* It was a good training for my hurting back.

Amy: *growls and looks at her left hand* I swear, sometimes I wanna take your big dumb dummy-head, and just... *beats her hand with the right hand several times with a fist*

Sonic: *sighs* Ames, what is the problem?

Amy : *turns with the back away* Problem? No problem. I don't have a problem.

Sonic: Good, then I will run back now. If Sonia would stay in your house, you would tear her in pieces. I'm so glad, that I allow Sonia to stay in my shack. *runs of*

Amy: *realizes what he said in few seconds and thinks* _What? Is he really thinking, I would do that?_ *widens her eyes* Wait a minute! He allows her to stay in his shack? *thinks* _He never allows me that! And what is if she tries to get closer to him. OMG. No, I will not let her to take him away from me._ *runs to Sonic's shack*


	5. She ruined my life

Amy runs so quick she can to Sonic's shack. As she reaches it and enters, she looks shocked and can't believe what she sees. Sonic and Sonia hug each other in the middle of the living room. For Amy it is the end of the world, to see, how her love interest hugs another girl.

Sonic: *cuddles Sonia* Thank you, Sonia. It's amazing. *kisses her cheek*

At his breaking point, Amy clenches her hands to fists and growling angrily.

Sonia: *giggles at him* Everything for my...

Amy: *interrupts her and hisses* Excuse me! What's going on here?

Sonic and Sonia turns to her and notices her finally.

Sonic: *smiles* Hey Ames, you're just in time. Sonia has cleaned up my shack. Isn't it amazing?

Amy notices only now, that Sonic's shack is clean and shiny. That makes her even more angry because she remembers something.

 **Flashback Sonic Boom: Episode - Fortress of Squalitude**

 _In Eggman's base..._

 _Amy: Would've been nice to see my designs featured in a magazine. Oh well, maybe some day._

 _Sonic: I can't guarantee you a magazine spread, but I do know a shack you can redecorate._

 _Amy: Really? I've been wanting to fix that place up for years! Oh, Sonic, it'll be amazing!_

 _Sonic: Just a few things. My coconut husk collection is off-limits -too many memories-, and no washing, painting, plastering, or cleaning._

 **End of Flashback**

Amy: *growls, gritting her teeth* Arrrrgh...

Sonic: *rolls the eyes and says in sarcasm* Why do I ask?

Sonia: *gets a little scared* Excuse me. But I think, I go to work now. Lady Walrus is waiting for me. *passes carefully Amy and leaves the shack*

Sonic: *folds his arms and looks at Amy* OK, what's the matter, Ames?

Amy: *still growling, but then hisses at him* What's the matter? What's the matter? I will tell you it! She is ruining my life.

Sonic: *yells at her* Don't start with the theme "taken job" again!

Amy: *yells* It's not just the job, there's something more! For exsample: "your shack"!

Sonic: *growls* What do you mean?

Amy: *folds her arms* You have allowed her to redecorate it.

Sonic: I didn't allow it. She did it by herself. Without my permission.

Amy: *yells* But you like what she did.

Sonic: *confused* Yes, I like it. Is that a problem for you?

Amy: *stunned* Yes, it is a problem. When I wanted to redecorate your shack, you didn't allow me to washing, painting, plastering, or cleaning. But she did it.

Sonic: *smirks* Amy? Can it be that you're jealous?

Amy: *growls* Don't you dare to change the theme!

Sonic: *hisses* Answer my question!

Amy: *pouts and turns around* I'm not jealous!

Sonic: *smirks* Oh, yes you're! You're acting like a small child, who has lost a toy.

Amy: *begins to cry and whispers* I'm not child!

Sonic: *worried* Hey, please don't cry. I hate to see you crying. Please, stop it, Ames. *goes to her and pulls her closer* Come on. Stop crying.

Amy: *tries to get free* Let go of me.

Sonic: *still holds her in his arms and whispers* Not until you stop crying.

Amy: I said, let go of me! *pulls her Hammer out and hit him on the head* I'm not a child anymore! *runs crying away*

Sonic: *lies on the floor and growls in pain* Damn! *slowly stands up and rubs his head* Arrrgh... *smirks* Very well, Ames! You want war? So be it! *stretches and is ready to run* But my tactic will be merciless. *runs after her*


	6. The hedgehog rules

Amy runs so quick she can home. The sun has long since set and the night falls. A great storm comes and it begins to rain.

Amy: *crouches by a thunder strike* Aaaaah! *keeps on running*

As she reaches her shack, she enters and closes the door. The rainwater drips from her clothes on the floor. Still crying and in the dark, she walks in the direction to her bedroom and takes off slowly her wet clothes, until she has only a bra and panties on. As she enters her bedroom, she walks to her wardrobe. She opens it and is about to take off her underwear, as suddenly...

?: *hugs her from behind and whispers seductively in her ear* Nice view! I like it!

Amy: *shrugs frightened and turns slowly to the person, with knowing who it is* Sonic?

Another thunder strikes and she can see him thanks to the bright light. He looks at her with an expression of lust and passion. And that scared her.

Amy: *tries to get free, but the blue hero was to strong* Let go of me! How did you get in?

Sonic: *smirks and pulls her closer* The window to your bedroom was open. *bows to her and nibbles on her neck*

Amy: *blushes and tries to push him away* Stop it, Sonic! *feels that Sonic's hand strokes her butt and screams* Aaaah, you perverted bastard! *hits and slaps him, but without success to get free* Let go of me! *hits him again and again*

Sonic: *smirks and licks her neck* Yes, I want you, too. Hit me more, babe.

Amy: *blushes as she feels his male member between her thighs and yells* Stop it, Sonic! Are you out of your mind?

Sonic: *looks into her eyes* Yes, I think I'm. Because you drive me crazy, by each hit.

Amy: *confused, but still tries to get free* What do you mean?

Sonic: *chuckles and picks her up in bridal style* Don't you know the hedgehog rules? *carries her in the direction to the bed*

Amy: *still tries to get free* What rules?

Sonic: *stops for a moment and looks into her eyes* You have really never heard about this rules, are you? *gets his answer as she shakes her head* Very well, my dear. *smirks, lays her down gently on the bed and gets on top of her* Then I will tell you the rules.

Amy: *tries to push him away* I don't want to hear it. Let me go! *hits him*

Sonic: *smirks, grabs her wrists and presses them on the bed linens* Now, listen to me carefully, my dear. *bows to her and kisses her neck* _If a female hedgehog hits or slaps the male hedgehog, it means, that she loves him or she is ready to mate with him._

Amy: *growls* I'm not ready to... Mmmh...

Sonic: *puts his hand on her mouth* Ssssh, my darling. I'm not finished yet. That was just the first rule. **The second rule says:** _If the female hedgehog hits or slaps the male hedgehog too hard, it means, that the male can take her with force, no matter if she is ready or not._ *whispers into her ear* And earlier in my shack, you hit me too hard with your hammer. *smirks and looks into her emerald eyes* You know, what that means. *takes of his neckerchief, sports tape, gloves and the shoes* Now it's your turn. *takes off her underwear and looks at her with lust in his eyes* Wow, you're very beautiful. *kisses her all over*

Amy: *shivers under him and cries* Please, stop it, Sonic! I'm not ready! *uses all her strength push him away*

Sonic: *smirks and overpowers her* Maybe you're not, but I was ready when you hit me with your hammer. Your will not leave this room untouched.

He bites her neck, so she would be marked as his... and only his... and penetrates in her innocence. Amy screams at the top of her lungs from the pain, but none can hear her, beacause the thunder silenced her screams.


	7. What happened last night?

At Amy Rose's house in the morning after Sonic and Amy's mating ritual...

The light of the morning enters Amy's bedroom and the pink hedgehog opens slowly her tired eyes, but she is still sleepy. She looks at her clock, it is 10.00 a.m.

Amy: *jumps up* Oh no, I have to make breakfast. *yawns, sits up on the edge of the bed and notices that something is not right*

She feels naked!

Amy: *thinks* _Why am I naked in my own bed?_ *turns around finds the answer*

Sonic lies on the other bed side and snores softly. He sleeps on his stomach and bed cover covers his lower body.

Amy: *turns away from him, starts to remember and is shocked* I can't believe it. We really did it.

 **Flashback Sonic and Amy's mating ritual...**

 _Sonic was on top of her and moved in her in and out. He bit her neck to hold her still. Amy screamed at every move and started to like it._

 _Amy: *moaned and screamed his name* So... Sonic! Aaaaaah! Sonic! Sonic!_

 _Sonic: *stopped, still in her and looked into her eyes* What do you want, darling?_

 _Amy: *lifted up a little and licked his cheek* You. I want you. *licked his neck* And who ordered you to stop?_

 _Sonic: *breathed heavily of fatigue and kissed her neck* I thought, you didn't want it. *smirked*_

 _Amy: *pouted and slapped him softly* Don't change the theme. *slapped him again, but this time harder* Now, do your work. *looks at him seductively* I'm waiting!_

 _Sonic: *smirked* As far as I can see, you have learned the rules. Very well, my naughty girl. *kissed her* What do you want me to do? Tell me. Tell me now._

 _How could she refuse him? It didn't matter that she was completely out of control. Only one thing mattered._

 _Amy *put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer* I want you to love me. *bit his ear* Come on, take me again._

 _Sonic: *bit her neck and continued to move in her* I hope, you are ready for me? *started to speed up* I'm going to fuck you, long and hard and deep. You may beg me to stop, but darling, I won't. Because however much you beg, I'll know that deep down, you really want me to keep fucking you. *moves faster*_

 _Amy moaned and screamed and felt his heat and the strength. It was wonderful, hot and rapturous._

 _Amy: OH, SONIC! *screamed his name* Aaaaaah! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!_

 _Sonic: *moved harder and deeper and whispers into her ear* Yes, babe! Scream for me! Scream my name! You turn me on with that._

 _Amy: *screamed his name again* SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!_

 _Sonic scooped his hands under her bottom to bring her closer, then closer still. He thrust his hips, hard and fast as he moved in and out in a relentless rhythm. He bowed and kissed her._

 _Amy kissed him back. She felt full and complete, and she wanted it never to end._

 **End of flashback…**

Amy's face turns red like Knuckles. She wants to get up, but a blue, strong arm stops her and pulls her tiny body back.

Sonic: *murmurs in sleep and cuddles up to her* Amy!


	8. Out of control

Sonic: *murmurs in sleep and cuddles up to her* Ames.

Amy: Sonic! *get free from his arms and quickly stands up, before he can grab her again*

Sonic murmurs again and continues his sleep.

Amy sighs and walks to the bathroom.

Amy: *enters the shower cabin and lets the warm water flow on her body* I wonder how he would react. Would he accuse me? Would he see it as a mistake? *takes the shower gel and washes her body* What if I get pregnant? *shakes off the thoughts, leaves the shower cabin, takes a towel and dries her body*

She puts on a thin dressing gown, walks back to the bedroom and sees Sonic still sleeping.

Amy: *looks at him and giggles quietly* Awww, he is so cute when he sleeps.

Suddenly her communicator begins to ring and she hears Tails's voice.

Tails: Amy? Amy, can you hear me?

Amy: *answers with a whisper* I read you, Tails.

Tails: *confused* Why are you whispering?

Amy gets in panic. She can't tell the little fox that she has spent the night with the fastest thing alive.

Amy: *says nervous* I'm not whispering! The communicator is defect.

Tails: *more confused* And why are you so nervous?

Amy: *yells at him* I'm not nervous!

Sonic: *pulls the cover over his head and murmurs in sleep* Ames!

That was a little to loud and Amy laughs nervously.

Tails: *hears the voice of his big brother* Hey, is that Sonic? *smirks* Oh, I understand now, why he isn't at home, why you are whispering and why you are so nervous.

Amy: *blushes like Knuckles and whispers* Tails, please. It's not...

Tails: *interrupts her* It's OK! I understand. I'm not a child, Amy! You had sex with Sonic. *whispers* How was it to spent the night with the blue blur?

Amy: *smiles happily and thinks* Well, it was... *realizes and blushes* Heyyyyyyyyy!

Tails: *chuckles slyly* So, you had sex with him.

Amy: *growls and yells at him* TAILS!

Sonic: *murmurs in sleep* Ames, be quiet, or I will punish you.

Amy blushes.

Tails: *smirks* Alright, I will not disturb you two lovebirds. *whispers* I will ask Sonic later how your night was.

Amy: *blushes and yells* TAILS!

Tails: See you later. *ends the call*

Amy: *growls and tries to call him back* TAILS! TAILS! TAILS, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!

Sonic: *growls, jumps up, uses his speed and wraps his left arm around her waist, while the other on Amy's butt* I told you I will punish you.

Amy: *tries to get free* Sonic, I have to make the breakfast.

Sonic: Ssssh... *picks her up bridal style* The breakfast can wait. *lays her down on the bed and gets on top of her* I already have you as my breakfast. *kisses her neck and sniffs at her quills* You smell like roses, but not like me. *smirks* We have to change that! *begins to take off her dressing gown*

Amy: *nervous* Sonic...

Sonic: Ssssh... *throws the dressing gown away and caresses her breasts* I will tell you my biggest secret, my rose. *sucks gently at the nipples*

Amy: *moans in pleasure* Aaah... Sonikuu...

Sonic: *smirks, licks and sucks wilder at the nipples* My secret is, that I'm the fastest thing alive on the roads. But you already know it. *kisses her neck*

Amy: *moans* Yes, I know it.

Sonic: *looks into her eyes* But in bed, I'm a wild animal. And you're my prey.

Amy: *confused* I'm your prey? I'm not your... Aaaaah...

Sonic: *is out of control and bites her neck* Shut up, prey! And let me have you! *is about to penetrate in her, as suddenly he says...* Happy birthday, Ames!

Amy: *opens shocked her eyes* What?


	9. Hurt feelings

Sonic: Happy birthday, Ames! *kisses her neck*

Amy: What? *widens her eyes* OMG! *pushes Sonic, so that he falls hard on the floor* I forgot my birthday! *stands up and runs naked to her wardrobe* What should I wear today?

Sonic: *growls in pain* Ouh, who cares, Ames! *looks at her body and smirks* But I would like to see you naked.

Amy: *sighs and turns to face him seriously* You want me to appear naked in front of all our friends?

Sonic: *thinks* You can appear in front of them in a dressing gown. But after they are gone and we are alone, you will take it off... *smirks* ...and we can...

Amy: *yells at him* You are such a perverse ba...

Sonic: *uses his speed, runs to her and pulls her closer* I know, Ames. It's just that you make me crazy. *smiles and looks deep into her emerald eyes*

Amy smiles at him and blushes.

Sonic: *still looks into her eyes, but suddenly smirks, lifts her up and pushes her up against her bedroom wall, pinning her body down with his* And now…. I want my morning sex.

Amy: *lifts her legs and puts them around Sonic's waist* Very well, my big boy. *smirks seductively* I have to admit your offer is very tempting.

Sonic: *chuckles slyly* Really? *caresses her thighs and comes closer to her lips*

Amy: *notices, that he is about to kiss her and puts her hands around his neck* I have another idea.

Sonic: *whispers seductively* I'm all ears, my beautiful rose.

Amy: What if you invite all our friends and help me prepare for my birthday?

Sonic: *grins and rubs his nose at hers* And what would I get for it?

Amy: *smiles seductively* Me! I'll be only yours all night, until dawn. What do you say?

Sonic: *looks at her suspiciously* Is that a promise? Or a bribe?

Amy: *sighs* Yes, I promise. And if not, then I'll... I'll... *thinks* ...then I'll marry Shadow.

Sonic: *gets angry* WHAT?

Amy: *smiles meekly* Excuse me, but I would marry a 50-year-old hedgehog. Isn't that a punishment?

Sonic: *looks a little stunned at her* Are you kidding me right now?

Amy: *sighs* OK! What do you suggest?

Sonic: *thinks* Hmm.. You will be my maid for 2 years.

Amy: T_T

Sonic: *sighs* OK, one year!

Amy: T_T

Sonic: 6 months!

Amy: T_T

Sonic: *sighs defeated* OK, one month!

Amy: *smiles* OK. I agree! And now go and invite our friends. *pushes him to the door*

Sonic: *turns to her* Can I get a kiss?

Amy: *smiles* Didn't you get enough kisses today?

Sonic: *puppy-eyed* Please!

Amy: *sighs* OK! *pulls him closer and kiss him* Now go!

Sonic: *speeds up, runs half around the house, climbs through the window and runs to her* Just one more! *pulls her closer to him and waits for another kiss*

Amy: *smirks* Well... all right. *give him a long kiss and pulls away* But that's the last...

Sonic: *speeds up and stands in 1 second in front of her again* Please, one more.

Amy: *laughs and push him to the exit* Go on. Just go now, Sonic.

Sonic: OK, see you later, my love. *runs away*

Amy: *smiles and sighs in love* My hero! *close the door and starts to decorate for the party*

1 hour later...

Amy: *still decorate and wait for Sonic* What is taking so long? Where is he? It can't be, that need so long to invite our friends. *gets out the house and search for Sonic*

She walks through the village and search for him.

Amy: *thinks* Hmm... maybe he is at his shack? I'll check it! *leaves village and walks to Sonic's shack*

As she almost reaches his shack she gets her biggest shock in her life. Sonic sits with Sonia on the beach and they hug each other. Amy sees, that Sonia cuddles up to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

Amy: *starts to cry and whispers* No, how could he do this to me? *runs away in the west forest* How could he do this to me? *cries more* I hate him so much right now! *falls on the ground cries* How could I be so stupid? *hits the ground with the fist* ARRRRRRRGH...

?: Can you stop screaming? It's annoying!

Amy: *turns around and looks shocked at the person* Shadow?


	10. I want to be loved

Amy: How could I be so stupid? *hits the ground with the fist* ARRRRRRRGH...

?: Can you stop screaming? It's annoying!

Amy: *looks up shocked at the person, who lies on a branch of a tree* Shadow? *pulls her hammer out and positions herself into a fighting stance* What are you doing here?

Shadow: *looks annoyed at her* I was sleeping. *growls at her* And it was nice, until you started to scream.

Amy: *yells* Then go away and find another place to sleep.

Shadow: *yells back* Why me? You're the one, who has come here and disturb me while sleeping.

Amy: *hisses* If you don't shut up, I'll make sure, that you will sleep forever.

Shadow: *calms down, looks through her and smirks* You look stressed. Let me guess. Does it have something to do with the blue faker?

Amy: *growls* That's none of your business!

Shadow: *grins* So, it has something to do with him.

Amy: *growls angrily* I said, that's none of your business! *throws her hammer at him*

Shadow: *reacts quickly, jumps down from the tree and lands elegantly on the ground* That was close! *yells her* Can you imagine, what you have almost done? If you had hit me, then I have to mate with you!

Amy: *blushes, looks growled at the ground and whispers* Damn, I forgot the stupid rules. *stamps her foot angrily*

Shadow: *hears her and narrows the eyebrows* How do you know about the rules?

Amy: *confused* What?

Shadow: Only the males know about these rules, as they learn this from the parents. Females learn these rules only during mating.

Amy: *gets nervous, blushes more and looks away embarrassed* I just know it, OK.

Shadow: *widens the eyes stunned* No... You... Don't tell... Don't tell me you did it with the blue faker.

Amy just looks blushed at the ground.

Shadow: *smirks first, but then he begins to laugh* Really, Rose? I thought you're smart enough to be seduced.

Amy: *whispers* Shut up!

Shadow: *comes closer to her* But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I will be silent like a gentleman.

Amy: *growls and yells at him* You are no gentleman, Shadow! *turns around and is almost to leave*

Shadow: *smirks* And you, Rose, are no lady.

Amy: *stops and turn angry around to him* What?!

Shadow: Don't think I hold that against you. Ladies have never held any charm for me.

Amy: *growls* How dare you to insult me!

Shadow: *folds his arms and grins slyly* I meant it as a compliment and I hope to see more of you... *leans closer to her, pulls her close and whisper into her ear* ...when you're free of the spell of the faker.

Amy: *pushes him away* How dare you! *slaps him hard*

Shadow rubs his cheek where she slaps him and chuckles a little. Amy realizes what she has done and backs away.

Shadow: Well, Rose. That was a big mistake. *smirks and walks closer to her*

Amy: *stumbles and falls to the ground* S-Shadow, please don't...

Shadow: *gets on top of her and strokes her leg up and down* Oh, come on, Rose. The faker isn't here but I'm. Don't worry, I'll show you a good time. I promise.

Amy: *thinks about Sonic and Sonia, when she saw them hugging each other on the beach* When you say, good time, you mean just a make out session?

Shadow: *smirks* A little bit more than that...

Amy: *nervous* So, you want...

Shadow: *interrupts her* Sex!

Amy: *gulped nervously, but then she thinks again about Sonic and Sonia and thinks* You'll regret it, Sonic. I give my body another male to take revenge. *looks at Shadow seductively* Take me, Shadow. I need it right now. Even if it's the first and last time with you... *moves her arms, so they wrapped around his neck and whispers* ...I just want to be loved. *kisses him* Please, take me, Shadow! *kisses him again*

Shadow: *kisses her back and begins to take off her clothes* Then be ready, Rose.

They kiss again and start their mating ritual.


	11. Love scratches

Back to the present...

Perci: *looks stunned at Amy* You did what?

Amy: *blushes and turns embarrassed away* You heard me what I said.

Perci: *continues to look at her with wide open mouth* You slept with two hottest hedgehogs of this island?

Amy just nods.

Perci:*smirks and taps her with the elbow* How was it with Shadow?

Amy: *looks confused at her* What do you mean?

Perci:*leans closer to her and whispers into her ear* I can imagine how it was with Sonic. But how was it with Shadow?

Amy: *blushes* I don't know.

Perci: Oh, come on, Amy. I don't believe you that. After all you slept with him and that means you know how it felt.

Amy: *sighs and whisper, but so that Perci hears it* Like a firework.

Perci: Like a firework you say, umh? *looks at the wounds on Amy's neck and legs* Wait a moment. Are this wounds that what I think?

Amy: Yes, these are love scratches. Shadow bit and scratched me when we did it.

Perci: *thinks a few seconds* That means he marked you as his.

Amy: Seems so. But the problem is that I liked it. I wanted more and more. I didn't want him to stop.

Perci: *thinks* Hmmh... Did Sonic scratch you too?

Amy: No, he was gentle with me. He just bit my neck. Why are you asking?

Perci: Because that means you belong to Shadow.

Amy: *confused and shocked* What?

Perci: Shadow bit and scratched you more than Sonic. So you belong to Shadow. These are the hedgehog rules.

Amy: *cries* But I love Sonic. Shadow was just an affair. It was a mistake. Arrgh... I hate these stupid rules.

Perci: *thinks* Hmmh... I think you can change it.

Amy: *looks at her happily* Really? How?

Perci: *says ice could* You have to mate with Sonic again to scratch you more than Shadow.

Amy: *scared and shocked* What? But he will see Shadow's marks on me and he will... he will... I don't know what he will do to me, if he sees them.

Perci: He will fight for you. He'll have no choice and have to make you... his again.

Amy: *sighs* OK, I will do it.

Perci: Great! *stands up and helps Amy up* Now come on. We have to prepare you for your birthday.

Amy: What do you mean?

Perci: I will give you one of my sexy dresses to seduce Sonic. And we have to give you some make-up. After all you 18, right?

Amy: *smiles* Yes, that's right.

Perci: *hugs her* Believe me, Amy. That will be your best birthday ever.

Amy: *hugs her back* Thank you, Percy.

Perci: Now, come on to my wardrobe. *grabs Amy's hand pulls her to the bedroom* And by the way, Amy. *turns to her and smiles* Happy birthday!


End file.
